Consumers many times desire to purchase a product or service at a particular price. To find a provider or seller of the desired products or services and a sales price thereof, consumers may review newspaper advertisements, magazine advertisements, or catalog advertisements. Reviewing these sources of information may consume consider amounts of time since the advertisements may not be directed to the desired product or service. In contrast, the advertisements may list numerous products or services that a consumer is not interested in purchasing. Accordingly, there is a need for an automated system that would obtain an offer for sale of the desired product or service that a consumer is interested in purchasing.